


My One and Only

by kalaxies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalaxies/pseuds/kalaxies
Summary: Kageyama Tobio would never forget that day. He remembered everything. The way Hinata's tears ran down his face, landing on the floor. The way he yelled at him, making his ears ring. The way he had stood there in silence, watching his own tears roll down his face





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Only Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642258) by [Volleynerds (ButterflyCrossing)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/Volleynerds). 



> I wanted to tell you that this work is inspired on another which will be linked so you should check it out

It was a rainy day when Kageyama realized he was falling for Hinata Shouyou.  
They had just gotten out of practice. Kageyama waited for Hinata to struggle with his lock before taking his bike out and walking it in between them.  
As Hinata talked, Kageyama listened carefully, when he felt the first rain drop hit his face. A downpour followed as Kageyama became drenched in a matter of seconds. In a rush Hinata pulled an umbrella out of his bag, shielding both of them and scolding Kageyama for not bringing his own. They walked in peaceful silence, listening to the pitter patter of the rain around them.  
When they reached the intersection where they parted Hinata shoved the umbrella in Kageyama's hands. Muttering about making sure he didn't catch a cold, and how he couldn't bike with an umbrella anyways. Without a seconds thought Kageyama told Shouyou to just stay at his place. Hinata gave a look of surprise before simply nodding, smiling slightly.  
Kageyama Tobio had night terrors. Whenever he fell asleep he felt it seep through his skin and into his bones. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't move. He felt the coldness spread through him like a plague, infesting his every thought. He would always wake up screaming.  
But that night, it was different. They shared the same small bed, Hinata's sleeping form resting against Kageyama's, warm and vibrating with life. When he finally fell asleep in Hinata's arms he knew that Hinata Shouyou would be his one and only.

Every time Kageyama Tobio saw Hinata his heart would grow a little. His gaze would last a second too long, and his eyes seemed to always drift to his lips. Kageyama loved Hinata's lips. He loved the way he smiled, not just with mouth but his eyes too. Kageyama ached to be with him. He felt it in every step, in every breath.

Kageyama couldn't remember the day he confessed. What he did remember was the feeling. The anxiety that coursed through his veins, the way he bit his lips, making them bleed.  
He stumbled on the words. Feeling the oxygen in the air dissipate as he spoke. But Hinata smiled. Hinata always smiled, and kissed him. Nothing more than a slight brush of the lips but Kageyama cherished that memory none the less. They both blushed before Kageyama took Hinata's hand in his. They walked, listening to the crunching of leaves.

It was spring raining when Tobio first said it. This time it wasn't him that had forgotten the umbrella though. Kageyama had made reservations to a restaurant that were well known for their meat buns. But the heavy rain and the loss of a practice match had made Hinata beg to go home. So Kageyama cancelled the reservations and walked home with Hinata.  
His mother greeted Kageyama, as if he was her own son. After they had eaten dinner Hinata ran to his room with Tobio, residing beside Kageyama, arms around his waist and head on his chest. Hinata felt the rise and fall of Kageyama's chest when he heard it.  
_I love you._

The first time Kageyama heard it was the first time they had sex. They laid in Kageyama's bed, holding onto each other when Hinata said it. His head was in the crook of Kageyama's neck, it had been muffled with his skin. He felt it make its way to his heart, resting there. He pressed a soft, warm kiss to Hinata's forehead before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

They were happy for the next year. They snuck kisses when they thought none of their team mates were looking. They walked home together, hand in hand. They were inseparable. They were perfect.

Kageyama Tobio would never forget that day. He remembered everything. The way Hinata's tears ran down his face, landing on the floor. The way he yelled at him, making his ears ring. The way he had stood there in silence, watching his own tears roll down his face. Hinata shoved him. He punched him. He screamed at him. Hinata Shouyou looked him straight in the eye, and told him that they were done.  
Kageyama Tobio had his first night terror in over a year. His screams were thick with pain, tears instantly rolling down his face. That was the night he became an insomniac.

Kageyama threw himself into volleyball. He knew it. But it meant nothing to him.  
He heard Hinata talking about  
Ai-chan. And even though it was never directed towards him he would feel Hinata's eyes seared into his back.  
A week later Hinata announced her as his girlfriend. Ai Mimani was everything Kageyama was not. She was petite, kind, energetic, and most importantly, a girl. He saw the way Hinata looked at her. The same way he used to look at him. And it hurt. But Kageyama knew that if Hinata was happy with her, he wouldn't interfere. She sat on the side, making small talk with Yachi and cheering Hinata on. Every clap she made would echo through the gym, piercing Kageyama's ears. He flinched every time. She would hear her encourage him, calling him Shouyou. Every time Kageyama would mess up his toss.

They were in a practice match when it happened.  
"Toss to me Tobio!"  
It echoed, it felt like everything else was gone. He saw the look of horror on Hinata's face when he realized the slip up. Kageyama was frozen. The ball crashed into the floor as Kageyama ran out of the gym.  
The crisp clean air welcomed him as he sat alone under the maple tree. The leaves had started to fall. And so did Kageyama's tears. He wasn't a pretty crier, he hiccuped and cried loudly. He shoved his face in his hands to muffle his sobs.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and by reflex he hoped it was Hinata. It wasn't. It was Yamaguchi Tadashi.  
He gave Kageyama a warm and pitiful smile as he sat down next to him. Kageyama wiped his tears away with the back of his hand, refusing to look at Yamaguchi, one of Hinata's best friends. But he didn't try to say anything, he just put an arm around Tobio and he sang. It was a soft voice that carried through the wind.

 _"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried.

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away."  
That was the first time Kageyama Tobio ever thought about quitting volleyball.

One practice an especially bright orange haired girl came into the gym. Kageyama overheard that Natsu was just here so Hinata could walk her home since their parents were out of town. Hinata disappeared to go change when Natsu spotted Kageyama.  
He had always had a soft spot for Natsu. She gripped his hand with her tiny hand, looking up at him pouting. She asked why he never came over anymore. And how Shouyou was sadder. She complained about a girl who he presumed was Ai. Natsu said that she didn't like Ai as much as she liked him. Kageyama could only muster a small, sad smile, letting go of her small hands when he saw Hinata emerge again. He heard his name in the distance coming from Natsu's mouth. He had another nightmare that night.

Kageyama's parents got concerned. He had been getting an hour of sleep each night at most, and his appetite had been getting smaller and smaller. He always had bags under his eyes and he had been neglecting everything. Including volleyball. He showed up most of the time, he would toss. He would run the laps, but his heart never did go into it.  
Kageyama was walking out of school when he saw it. Ai was kissing Hinata. He didn't feel anger towards them, he knew it wasn't either of their fault. But instead he blamed himself. He ended up breaking two fingers by punching the school wall.

It was raining that day. And the sky seemed to reflect Hinata Shouyou's mood. Because as it began to rain, a light shower, Hinata came into the gym. Slightly wet from the rain. He looked about as good as how Kageyama felt.  
Practice was a distraction, although not a good one. Because his eyes kept flickering to Hinata, half assing all his spikes.  
Kageyama had changed and walked out into the rain, when he felt a soft grip on his wrist. He turned around only with enough time to be surprised as Hinata's lips touched his. But the surprise was replaced by pure euphoria because he hadn't felt this way in months. Hinata's lips were soft, tasting of the salt from tears. Kageyama's lips were chapped and worn out. But for some reason they seemed to fit perfectly together. Kageyama ran his hands through Hinata's hair as Hinata's hands rested on Kageyama's hips, pulling him in closer by reflex. Their lips moved in unison with each other, before breaking apart for air. Their breaths were ragged, foreheads touching. A tear rolled down Hinata's face and mixed with the rain. Ai had broken up with him, Hinata was still in love with him and that much was obvious. Hinata cried more, he apologized and kissed Kageyama, holding him tight and resting his head into the crook of his neck. Kageyama comforted him and cried with him, hugging him tight and running his hand through Hinata's hair.

That day, both of them forgot umbrellas, but Kageyama didn't really mind. His hair dripped in his face, and there were puddles in his shoes, but the way Hinata held his hand a little too tightly, and gave him butterfly kisses, the way he splashed in the puddles and gave Kageyama a smile that reached his eyes. Kageyama Tobio knew, that even through it all, that Hinata Shouyou was his one and only.

_"I love you Hinata Shouyou."  
"Kageyama Tobio, I love you too."_


End file.
